


Second Chances

by rubyrose82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Last Rites, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose82/pseuds/rubyrose82
Summary: What the writers should have shown after Emma and Hooks reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday Oncers! This was requested by dmarien! Hope you guys all like it! Please leave kudos and some reviews in the comments. And if there is a prompt you would like to see written let me know:) Once again this is unbetaed so please for give any mistakes and or errors.

Emma watched her mother slowly walk away, leaving her alone at Robin’s grave. She couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault. 

If she hadn't made Hook into a Dark One, or brought her whole family to the Underworld none of us this would have happened and Robin would still be alive.

All another funeral did was remind her of Killian, and how she will never see him again. Tears streamed down her face at the thought of his death, how she herself had to kill him. 

She thought that ramming a sword through her one true love would be the most painful thing she would ever have to do but leaving him as she rode up that elevator was ten times worse. It was like leaving a part of her own heart down there. 

She was lost in her own thoughts of grief when a powerful beam of light blasted her back, knocking her off balance. A surprised shout left her lips as she looked around utterly confused. 

“Swan?” She knew that voice, but it had to be too good to be true. Emma turned around, looking over her shoulder. There stood her partner, her pirate, her true love. 

“Killian?” Emma cried, running towards him. She placed a kiss on his lips before either of them could say a word. His lips felt like home. She loved the feeling of their arms around each other. 

“How, why the hell are you here?” Emma wept, kissing every inch of skin she could touch, she couldn't get enough of him. “Zeus must have sent me back. As a reward for having defeat Hades,” He smiled, giggling at her embrace. 

“I mean what!” Emma beamed. “You know Zeus the most powerful,” She cut him off with another kiss, revelling in the simple bliss of being in one anothers arms. “I don’t care, I don’t care how you’re here. I’m just glad you're alright,” Emma sighed, tears still streaming down her face, but this time her cries were from happiness not grief. 

“You too, I am so happy you're alright,” He shared, burying his face in her hair. “Not all of us are,” She admitted, nodding towards Robin’s grave. They held each other tight for a moment longer before walking hand in hand towards Granny’s. 

Very little words were shared between them, it was more about being near one another. Before they reached main street she stopped them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, texting Snow saying that she needed some time alone. 

“What's wrong, love?” Killian implored. “Nothing, I just know that some other crisis is going to happen or as soon as we get to the diner everyone will want to ask a million questions and right now, it’s just I don't want to share you. I know it’s selfish, but I don’t care,” 

A single tear escaped down her cheek. “Hey, it’s alright, love,” He smiled, wiping the tear before reaching her chin. “We can do, or go anywhere you would like.” She knew what she needed. Without another word she magically transported them back to their home with a poof of smoke. 

Killian found himself in their bedroom for the first time. The atmosphere was completely different from when she was the Dark One. The home was now warm and inviting instead of dark and cold. 

He spotted his favorite T-shirt on her nightstand. It was one of the first modern things he purchased in Storybrooke. He also saw his old long Captain Hook leather jacket hanging on a hook next to her makeup table. 

“Sorry, I took some of your things, I hope you don’t mind. It was the only way I could sleep, the shirt spells like you,” Emma choked, attempting to hold back her tears thinking about his death. 

“Love, you don’t have to apologize for anything. I’m sorry you had to go through all of this alone. If I wasn't so weak none of this would have happened, I’m so sorry, love,” Killian voiced, the guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders. 

“Hey, don’t do that. I spent days going over every decision I made, trying to find what I could have done differently to change the outcome but it’s not worth it. In the end we all made mistakes but the most important thing is we are together now,” She sighed, inching closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. 

Killian kissed the top of her head. “You must be exhausted, love. Have you been able to sleep at,” Emma cut him off, kissing him passionately, much like she had earlier that day. 

“We can wait, Emma and sleep if you want,” He replied, between kissed. “I can’t wait. I need you.” Emma could feel the tears swelling up again. She just needed to feel him, to make sure he was real. She was afraid that all of this was some amazing dream that she was gonna wake up from. 

“Emma, I can wait if you need to rest,” Killian smiled against her lips. Emma just continued to kiss him with everything she had. She could feel him harden against her stomach, indicating that he needed her just as much as she needed him. 

Emma trailed her hand down between them, stroking his generous length. He moaned into her mouth, telling her exactly what she was doing to him. Emma walked them back towards the bed, as soon he felt the bed under his knees he fell back letting her take control. 

Killian still couldn't believe that he was alive and here with his one true love. He tried to put off all other thoughts stirring around in his head, and just enjoy being with his Swan. 

Emma wasted no time, peeling off all their clothes trying to get as close to each other as possible. They lacked the patience to remove his hook, as their make out session escalated. 

Soon nothing was between them as she straddled his hips, sliding his cock through her folds covering him in her essence. She reached between them giving him a few pumps before lining him up at her entrance. Killian sat up so he was face to face with her, kissing her once again. 

“Love, you must let me attend to you first,” He choked out between kisses. “Later, I just need you right now,” Emma finished, before sinking down on him. Their twin moans mingled together through the bedroom as Emma set a hard and rapid pace. They both finally felt at home after weeks of pain and suffering. 

The drag of her walls felt like heaven. Throughout his three hundred years nothing was more amazing than sharing a moment like this. Sure, they’d made love countless times, but this was far more intimate and meaningful than either of them had experienced before. 

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed tender kisses down her pulse point. He trailed down her breast, taking a one in his mouth. She arched into him, giving him better access to the rosy bud. 

Emma could feel his fingers digging into her hip bone as he rocked against her. She knew she would have bruises there come morning, but she didn’t care. If anything, they were a reminder that he was real. 

Emma lightly pulled at his dark locks, as he released her nipple with a soft pop. The cool air rushing over it felt incredible. She didn't know why, but tears began to wallow in her eyes. So many emotions flooding her body at once. Anger, love, guilt, happiness, regret, she felt her mind overload. But she made herself shove all other feelings aside for the time being, and just enjoy the present. 

Emma began to feel her orgasm build, tingling at the base of her spin. Her legs began to quiver as he increased their pace. He found her lips once again, using them to anchor himself. Without her soft touch he would surely let go, but he wanted this to last for them. And most importantly he wanted her to get the most pleasure possible. 

Emma could see the ongoing battle behind her lover's eyes. She knew him all too well. He was holding back for her, but she didn't want him to. 

“Let go, Killian. It’s okay,” She comforted, looking him in the eye as she brushed a bit of hair out of his face. “But love, you havent,” Killian started, but was quickly cut off by Emma’s lips. “It’s okay. Come for me,” Emma replied, driving down on him faster. His breathing increased drastically. 

She placed little kisses all over his cheeks, nose, and forehead when she felt a tear drop roll down her face. Killian finally let go, spilling his seed into her. He came hard, moaning into Emma’s mouth. It was like she was kissing away the pain. They both suddenly felt lighter and more free. 

She let in down gently from his high, gradually slowing the movement of her hips. Making sure to milk every last drop of pleasure from from his body. Emma left a parting kiss on hip lips; feeling him soften inside her. 

Before either of them could say a word, Hook flipped her over so that she was now underneath him. Emma was confused to say the least. He trailed open mouth kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts briefly, lightly biting at the hard peaks. 

Traveling down further to find she was still wet and wanting. Without any warning he dipped down tasting their combined essence, but at this moment Killian didn’t care. He made quick work lapping at her folds, sucking her sensitive bud into his mouth. Hook slid one finger, parting her before gliding it into heat. 

Even though they had been apart for weeks he never missed a beat, reading her flawlessly. That was one of the many things Emma loved about him. It was like he could read her mind. He knew what she wanted, sometimes even before she knew. 

Killian added another finger whilst lavishing her clit. The two together had her seeing stars in the matter of seconds. He loved the feeling of her clamping down on his fingers as her orgasm ripped through her. But he was disappointed in himself for not being able to push her over the edge whilst inside her. As amazing as it feels on his fingers, it feels ten times better when she rides him. He promises himself that the next time this happens he’ll make sure she will come on his cock. 

He brought her down ever so lovingly, wanting her to enjoy every second of her high. Once he was sure she was done he left tender kisses on each of her thighs. Then made his way back up to her touching every part of her soft skin that he could reach. 

Killian laid himself beside her as she rolled over on top of him, melting into his embrace. After a few silent minutes Emma whispered, “I missed you so much.” His fingers were drawing smooth patterns on her back. He simply kissed the top of her head, knowing there were no words to comfort her. He just held her as she cried. 

“I’m sorry that I spent so many years pushing you away. That was something that haunted me at night when I would close my eyes. I would have this recurring nightmare of me leaving you. And all I could think about was how I could have had so much more time with you. If I wasn't so stupid and stubborn we could have had this years ago,” Emma cried into his chest. 

“Hey, love, everything happens for a reason and at the right time. But now we have a second chance. We get to start a new chapter. We have spent far too long being apart in our relationship. Now we get to begin again and enjoy the quiet moments,” Killian joked, as she smiled up at him wiping away tears. 

“I’d like that,” Emma answered, still grinning. “Me too,” Hook replied. They both soaked in the hope of a new start and a second chance. 

“Do you know when I feel in love with you,” Emma asked looking up at him, smoothing her hand over the planes of his abs. He looked puzzlingly down at her, shaking his head. “Was it when we were all in that bloody alternate reality. When I was just a mere deckhand?” Killian smiled. 

“No, that was when I admitted it to myself and finally said it out loud. It was when we fell into Zelena’s time portal. I knew there was a pretty good chance I would never see my family again. At least not the family that knew and remembered me. The only thing that kept me going was you. But then when Regina caught me and threw me in prison it hit me. I just kept staring at my mother’s ring and all I could think about was you. How I may never get the chance to see you again or tell you how I felt,” Emma finished, feeling the tears start again. 

She had no idea what got into her. In the past she she was never much of a crier. “I love you,” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. “I love you too,” Emma replied quickly. 

“See I knew as soon as you put on that bloody wench outfit. I was sold,” He teased, as Emma playfully slapped his chest. “Now, love, get some sleep. We can explain all of this to everyone tomorrow.”

For the first time in weeks they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts. Knowing that they were given a second chance, and they sure as hell weren't gonna waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my on tumblr @rubyrose82 or my blog captain-swan-coffee.tumblr.com


End file.
